Mikado Sanzenin
}} |seiyuu = Tomomichi Nishimura (Santa in ) |status = Alive }} is Nagi's grandfather and the head of the Sanzenin family, as well as one of the five directors in charge of Hakuo Academy. He lives in a mansion much bigger and with many servants, than the mansion Nagi lives in, Though Nagi refers to her grandfather as an "oil tycoon", It is unknown where the Sanzenin wealth comes from. Appearance Mikado is an old man with grey hair and a beard and he has yellow eyes. He wears a brown hat and he has brown vest over his white polo shirt and brown pants. Characteristics and Personality Mikado is shown to be quite humble, though his true nature is very callous and judgmental around other people including his family. Despite his nature he is shown to treat Maria more nicely than others. At times he acts childish towards his granddaughter Nagi, like playing a small prank at the cost of 20 trillion yen just for fun. Whenever he is yelled at by Nagi, he sometimes cries and clings to Maria. History It is shown that Mikado is an old friend of Athena in the past, and knows of her magic and abilities and also the power of the King's Jewel. Story Introduction Mikado first apears in front of Hayate at the Sanzenin Main Mansion He has the ability to judge a person's character just by looking at them. From what he saw in Hayate, he gives Hayate a mysterious pendant that is supposed to be his compass for life. Mt. Takao Arc Mikado later appears in Aika's flashback prompting her to take a King's Jewel from him despite it being cursed. Golden Week Arc After a prolonged absence, Mikado appears before Klaus wishing him a happy birthday, then boasts to Klaus about how he looks younger despite the both of them being the same age. Later, after receiving numerous complaints over the rights to the Sanzenin inheritance, he makes a new set of conditions and declares that whoever retrieves Hayate's King's Jewel for over 24 hours or destroys it will become the heir to his estate. Mikado appears once again in Athena's flashback, after checking for the entrance, Athena confirms to him that the path to the Royal Garden was gone, after speculating with her on why the path to the Royal Garden gone, He comes to the conclusion that someone might have take the power of royalty while she was gone. He then remarks on how their fondest wish was crumbling down before being questioned by Athena if Himegami and herself were just used by him, then correcting her with a smirk on his face, claiming that the three of them were accomplices in the pursuit of the power of God. Days later, Mikado is visited by Aika, who tries to return her King's Jewel by telling him that it was too great of a burden for her. After having told her that she didn't need to return it and then seeing her attempt to throw the jewel away, Mikado gives Aika the task of giving her jewel to Athena in Greece. Later, after learning from Hayate about the conditions of the Sanzenin inheritance, Sakuya calls and questions Mikado about the new conditions before being asked to put Hayate on the phone. He reveals to Hayate that this is a test on whether he would sacrifice someone in order to protect his master. He also tells him about how Nagi was spoiled by luxury and if he lost his stone Nagi would no longer be able to live in her mansion or use any of the villas owned by the Sanzenin family and if he chose Athena over Nagi, he would no longer be Nagi's butler and his debt of 150 million yen would be transferred over to Athena. After being asked by Hayate on why he's doing all of this, Mikado cryptically tells him: "even if I became Santa I wouldn't give you any presents", then threatens Hayate that if he told Nagi or Maria about any of this he will end it then and there, before hanging up on him. After Golden Week, Aika returns from Greece with Athena and demands an explanation as to why Athena had shrunk after she had received the King's Jewel. Mikado discusses with Athena about the curse of the King's Jewel and that whoever uses the Power of Royalty once will be cursed if they ever touched one of the stones again, resulting in their body turning back to the time when they first used the power. Athena asks him if he wanted to do something without the interference from her future self, which he confirms. Afterwards, Mikado asks Aika about the whereabouts of the King's Jewel she was instructed to give Athena, only to learn that she had lost it while she was in Greece. Rainbow Village Nagi and Maria inform Hayate that they are leaving to visit a bed-ridden Mikado. Upon their reunion, Mikado claims that he refuses to die before a successor has been determined (and until he manages to see Yukarin's summer concert, which Nagi believes is the real reason). Realizing that Hayate has not appeared, he begins to question Nagi's lifestyle and asks whether she would be able to survive without the inheritance if Hayate and Maria happens to leave her, claiming that he is only staying to pay off his debt. Nagi believes that Mikado is worried since he might be dying, and leaves to find Hayate after receiving a call that he went missing. Mikado reappears with Athena to talk to Hayate about the Family inheritance. However due to multiple interruptions by Saki, he tells him to leave since the "mood" wasn't right for a dramatic moment. Shortly after, he calls Hayate and gives him a rough explanation that he must recover one of the remaining King's Jewel(s) in order for Nagi to regain her status as a successor, and return to the mansion. He informs the butler that Aika or Athena would know the locations of the remaining stones, and ends the call by telling him that he will explain the "Final Game" for the inheritance once a stone was retrieved. Appearances in Other Media Manglobe Timeline CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU In Episode 5, it appears that he strongly dislikes Nagi's father Shin Hayek, calling him an embarrassment to the Sanzenin family, and a con man who used them to get to the Sanzenin fortune. He reappears in Episode 6, when he explains that Shin Hayek had stolen the Kurotsubaki 13 years ago, and is mentioned in the episode after, as the one who told Nagi about the Kurotsubaki and it's mysteries. He makes another appearance in a flashback in Episode 11, where he tells his daughter that to prove that Shin Hayek was only after their wealth, he gave them each a ring, claiming that he would sell his own for money and lie about misplacing it. Alter Ego Santa Claus Mikado used this alias ten years ago on Christmas eve, after having learned from Athena that a holder of a King's Jewel must be in deep despair to open the pathway to the Royal Garden. Mikado dresses up in a Santa Claus outfit and ventured out to find a suitable candidate, which led to him meeting Hayate. After having given him a King's Jewel, Mikado leaves him with the phrase'' "work hard, for those who are honest have the last laugh"'' which would later become Hayate's way of life. Trivia * In Chapter 249 It is revealed that Mikado is the supposed "Mysterious Santa Claus" that Hayate met in his childhood, when he told Hayate to work hard, as the Honest will be the last to laugh but he didn't give any presents to him because Hayate's family was poor. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Member of the Sanzenin family